User blog:FilBox101/Defend or Destroy: Eastern Private Defense Academy vs USS Delta Team
(Eastern Private Defense Academy) - The Japanese teenagers attending a military academy, who were force to fight the Trident International Security over a mysterious experimental weapon. (USS Delta Team) - Informally referred to as the "Wolfpack" - was an elite squad of covert operatives employed by Umbrella Security Service, the paramilitary wing of the Umbrella Corporation. Note: Battles will be set at the (JSDF) Fuji Training Grounds that will be defended by the 9 survivors of the Eastern Private Defense Academy on the other hand the Umbrella Corporation send out an elite squad to obtain the mysterious experimental weapon that the EPDA were in-charge. Battle Timeline 1000H 1850H 2230H Eastern Private Defense Academy The students of the Eastern Private Defense Academy, located in the Japanese Self-Defense Force Fuji Training Grounds make up the main cast of the 2011 web-anime series Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army. The series takes place in 2026, by which point a future Japanese government has created a sort of JROTC-like program that allows students to start training for the JSDF as young as middle school. The story follows and a class of middle schoolers at Eastern Private Defense Academy, who, on the day of their graduation from middle school, are attacked by a mysterious enemy who are after a box containing some sort of experimental weapon. The students are given the box by a dying teacher at the academy and are told to protect it. They manage to secure the box and hole up in the main Eastern Private Defense Academy building, arming themselves and fortifying the building against attack with Claymore mines. It is later revealed that the mysterious enemy are in fact a French private military company, Trident, who have been hired to retrieve the box by an unknown client. USS Delta Team The U.S.S. Delta Team - informally referred to as the "Wolfpack" - was an elite squad of covert operatives employed by Umbrella Security Service, the paramilitary wing of the Umbrella Corporation. In the aftermath of the original unit's destruction, Umbrella formed a new Delta Team consisting of six members: LUPO, FOUR EYES, BERTHA, SPECTRE, BELTWAY, and VECTOR. In late 1998, Delta Team was dispatched by U.S.S. Command to infiltrate Umbrella's Raccoon City Facility; their orders were to assist HUNK's U.S.S. Alpha Team in their mission to retrieve a sample of the G-Virus from Doctor William Birkin, a rogue scientist who betrayed the Umbrella Corporation by attempting to sell his creation to the federal government of the United States. However, Delta Team was forced to retreat from the facility after Birkin injected himself with the G-Virus while HUNK remained behind in order to complete the mission. ''DEADLIEST WARRIOR CAST: Eastern Private Defense Academy (Characters) Touko Natori= Touko Natori - the "Thoroughbred": the School representative, probably through connection, she is the team leader of the group strong, intelligent and with a high sense of justice. She was given a huge responsibility along with the 8 remaining survivors of the Eastern Private Defense Academy that was dispatched to protect the (classified)-box at all cost for the sake of the nation.|-|Youji Takatsu= Youji Takatsu - He show to be the close friend of Ann Matsura, he tag along together with the other surviving students of the academy, he seems to be lazy at sometimes and refers himself as "King" or "invisible man" .|-|Kazuki Kurobe= Kazuki Kurobe - A man who hates to lose, train to become a future soldier of the Japanese Self Defense Force he's more likely to be wise and cunning. He always believe that winning is always possible. |-| Ann Matsura= Ann Matsura - The daughter of a rock star and a ceramic artist, Ann Matsura's parents were both staunch pacifists. When Ann had a falling out with her family, she left home and enrolled in Eastern Private Defense Academy in an effort to distance herself from them. Ann generally was satisfied with life at the academy, proving herself to be a skilled marks-woman, an attribute that would prove useful against the Trident mercenaries. Ann's mother is a foreigner, thus her English name. Ann has known Youji Takatsu since childhood, and in spite of their occasional arguing, are actually close friends, and by the end of their ordeal together, possibly more.|-|Hikari Senami= Hikari Senami - Mysterious and a bit spooky. Although she seem to be inocent looking, she was trained to be a armed student from the academy to becoming a soldier of the Japanese Self-Defense Force. |-|Satoshi Yoshino = Satoshi Yoshino- More often to be the youngest of the group. A kid who is a fan of giant robots as Youji Takatsu mention still at his age he knows how to operates a weapon.|-| Taro Tsurumi= Taro Tsurumi - Mega-macho as he was called, He is largest and the most muscular among the group through no one ever had an idea about his past.|-| Nanami Karino= Nanami Karino - She want to became an idol, but never reaches her dream as it was shatter when she was involve in the chaos, despite being familiar with guns she is also very emotional. USS Delta Team (Characters) LUPO= LUPO (Karena LesProux)French - Under the codename "Lupo," or "wolf" in Italian, was an elite covert operative who worked for Umbrella Corporation's Security Service unit. She served as Delta Team's assault tactics specialist and the team leader during Operation Raccoon City, a city wide operation to eradicate Raccoon City's population and to destroy any trace of Umbrella's covert activities in the city. Although she expects the same discipline and obedience from her teammates as she does her own children, her leadership style sustains an emotional bond between her and the rest of Wolfpack, leading them to affectionately dub her as their "Wolf Mother."|-|VECTOR= VECTOR (Real name: Classified) Japanese - He was assigned as a recon to the newly constituted U.S.S. Delta Team, nicknamed "Wolfpack". Like the other members of Wolfpack, VECTOR's uniform was heavily customized, both in technology and appearance. The suit's unique features included a built-in active camouflage, enabling the wearer to become invisible for a short period of time, and technology that allowed him to mimic another person's appearance as well. Trained in martial arts by fellow U.S.S. senior agent and several Japanese masters, VECTOR's fighting prowess – particularly in knife combat – was held in high regard by his superiors..|-|FOUR EYES= FOUR EYES (Christine Yamata) Japanese - Is an Umbrella Security Service operative and virologist who took part in Wolfpack's mission in Raccoon City. She served as the team's field scientist, often expressing an unusual interest in B.O.W's developed by Umbrella.. |-| BELTWAY= Beltway (Hector Hivers) Rican - is a heavily-built member of the Umbrella Security Service. He's an expert on explosive weapons; wearing equally-heavy armor with a grenade belt along the waist, and having a prosthesis for a left leg. He is generally the most comedic member of Wolfpack who often pokes fun at the situation they're in, though his dark and morbid sense of humor hasn't faded away from him either.|-|SPECTRE= Spectre (Vladimir Bodrovski) Russian - Was a member of the Umbrella Security Service renowned for his great sharpshooting ability. SPECTRE also has a goggle-like device that can be used in many ways like looking through walls and thermal imaging..|-| BERTHA= Bertha (Michaela Schneider) German - was a covert operative of Umbrella Security Service, a subsidiary paramilitary organization owned by the Umbrella Corporation. By the year 1998, she was assigned to the U.S.S. Delta Team ("Wolfpack") as the team's field medic. Prior to her service under the Umbrella Corporation, Michaela Schneider developed exceptional skills as a German medic, becoming an excellent healer with a keen interest in making the human body operate at maximum capacity. However, her extreme aptitude for medicine contrasts with her disregard for human life. Rather than placating her patients, she enjoyed causing them terror by detailing the exact amount of pain that they could expect to endure under her care. Her personal delight in a person's agony is further evident in the fact that she rarely ever resorts to using anesthetics on her subjects..|-| USS Alpha Team I (Support)= USS Alpha Team (Support) - Alpha Team was a U.S.S. (Umbrella Security Service) team of an unspecified size sent to retrieve the G-virus from William Birkin. Two men from Alpha team were tasked with taking Birkin's G sample, whilst the others guarded the sewers.|-| USS Alpha Team II (Support)= USS Alpha Team (Support) - Alpha Team was a U.S.S. (Umbrella Security Service) team of an unspecified size sent to retrieve the G-virus from William Birkin. Two men from Alpha team were tasked with taking Birkin's G sample, whilst the others guarded the sewers. 'Handgun' '''USP 0.45 (EPDA)' The USP is a German-made semi-automatic handgun in .45 caliber, with a maximum range of 30 meters and a 12-round magazine. UBCS Standard Issue (USS Delta Team) The UBCS Standard Issue has a 15 round magazine, decent damage, and a medium fire rate. Its an average pistol that had decent all around stats. There is also a Silenced variant of the UBCS Standard Issue. Close Quarter Steyr TMP (EPDA) The Steyr TMP is an Austrian machine pistol, for the purposes of this match, in 9mm with a 30-round magazine. The weapon has a range of 100 meters and rate of fire of 850-900 rpm. Riot Shotgun (USS Delta Team) A riot shotgun is a shotgun designed or modified for use as a primarily defensive weapon, by the use of a short barrel and a larger magazine capacity than shotguns marketed for hunting.The riot shotgun is used by military personnel for guard duty and was at one time used for riot control, and is commonly used as a door breaching and patrol weapon by law enforcement personnel, as well as a home defense weapon by private citizens. Assault Rifle 0I M4A1 Carbine (EPDA) ' The M4 is the standard issue carbine for the United States Armed Forces, firing a 5.56mm round at a rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. The weapon uses a 30-round magazine and has an effective range of 500-600 meters and a muzzle velocity of 884 meters per second. '''Suppressed Rifle (USS Delta Team) ' Based on the HK g36c The Suppressed Rifle is a covert medium range assault rifle that allows you to avoid detection while rapidly firing bullets '''Assault Rifle 02 Howa Type 89 (EPDA) The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters. Militia Rifle (USS Delta Team) ''' Based on the AK47 The Militia Rifle has a good rate of fire and slightly higher damage than some other assault rifles. It can carry a maximum reserve of 150 rounds, having the 30 round magazine and 120 spare rounds initially. The rifle's only disadvantage is its somewhat poor accuracy, even at moderate distances. '''Sniper Rifle Walther WA-2000 (EPDA) The Walther WA-2000 is a semi-automatic .308 Winchester Mag sniper rifle with a range of 700 meters. The weapon has a five-round magazine. Anti-Material Sniper Rifle (USS Delta Team) It is a high-caliber weapon designed to damage equipment such as light vehicles or even tanks. These weapons fire extremely powerful ammunition, such as the infamous .50 Caliber round. Explosives M18 Claymore Mine (EPDA) The M18 Claymore mine is a remote-detonated directional mine filled with ball bearings that, when detonated, shoot out in one direction, like a giant shotgun blast. The weapon has an effective range of about 50 meters. Hand grenades (USS Delta Team) Hand grenades are small, portable explosives that can be thrown by hand, often with devastating results. Grenades often rely on either the brute force of the explosion itself, or from the shrapnel they produce to do damage. X-FACTORS * Combat Experience - USS Delta Team take the edge out of experience since they were came form different special force group throughout the world, they engage numerous mission and came out successfully as a result. The EPDA were student of a military academy & has its first mission to secure the object against any oppositions. * Combat Training - '''Although the EPDA were at its current training on the academy when chaos broke out. The USS Delta Team's training had been harsh and unorthodox. * '''Physicality - USS Delta Team once again take its strength up to use they were older & more for being athletic and aggressive. * Weapons - both teams have enough equipment's to eliminate one another.. * Armour - The USS Delta Team had more reliable armor compare of those EPDA. * Brutality '''- No question USS Delta Team prove to be more brutal and they value no life for their mission to succeed. * '''Teamwork - EPDA show more compassionate to each member and great coordination on the field compare to the USS Delta Team who has lesser values on each member, rather than being a team player its more important to finish the mission matters most. * Resources - EPDA picks up the resources they had more ammunition and had the better knowledge of the location compare to the USS Delta team. * Tactics '''- USS wins on tactics they win tip the scale to thier advantage at all time, they also had the better and superior technology on their hands. '''Voting-factors * Your vote is highly much welcome. * EPDA will defend the Academy and protect the box, while the USS Delta Team under the order of the higher command will infiltrates and retrieve the box in addition they will be supported by two Alpha team member given by Alpha Leader "HUNK". * Vote varies only to Handgun, Close-Quarter, Rifles, Sniper Rifle, Explosives and stats. Although the melee weapons was not included due to both group had similar melee weapon such as combat knives and machete. * Their is no such thing as a half vote on this Blog only no counted vote (^-^).... with a good sentence and better explanation, its up to you on how you construct your sentence as long as it fit the topic, it is also allowed either it is a user account or guest. * Please select a time-line first before commenting. * This is a voting ends when I decides. * Please leave a comment thank you. (highly appreciated) (^^) Category:Blog posts Category:Battles